


Small and Bloated

by Hype-Does-Southpark (ButtersBottomBitch)



Category: South Park
Genre: Cum Play, Furry, Inflation Fetish, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously someone gets swallowed, Unmentioned but they are adults living together, Vore, im so sorry for this, this is real cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/Hype-Does-Southpark
Summary: Kyle and Eric are both into some weird stuff. Thankfully, they are willing to meet each other in the middle.





	Small and Bloated

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a dare. It is very sexual and features vore/ furry/ and inflation kinks. Please read with caution if any of those things make you overly uncomfortable. Feel free to leave comments.

 Kyle jittered with excitement as he adjusted the large video camera set up in the middle of his bedroom. Hearing the other man enter the room, furry jostling behind him, he turned around and smiled at his lover. Eric stood before him in a blue and red wolf-style fur suit. The only openings on the huge get-up was his mouth and a hole for his dick to hang out of. He chuckled as he noticed the bright blush on the smaller red heads face, and sat himself on the large bed, slightly sprawling his legs out in a way that Kyle found painfully inviting. Turning back to the camera, he finally got it set to just the right position, and a small green light turned on to alert him that it was recording.

 "Perfect" Kyle whispered to himself, winking at the camera before sashaying towards Eric, who was now pawing his genitals with a fuzzy gloved hand. Kyle wasn't particularly into the whole "furry" kink, but he decided that compared to some of their other shared kinks, it was mild. He replaced his boyfriends hand that was doing its best to rub himself with his own, working him into a hard on in no time. Leaning forward so he was speaking into the opening of the fur suit, he said in a flirtatious tone,

 "Are you ready for dinner, fatass?". His voice was laced with a particular brand of lust, and it sent shivers down Eric's spine, forcing a small mewl out of him. That was all Kyle needed to hear to know his large lover was close to being ready for the main event. He stood up and made sure he was in perfect view of the camera, giggling quietly as he slowly undressed himself. Teasingly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it hang of his arms as he smiled at his fur-clad partner. Before fully pulling his pants off, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small vile and held it between his teeth, allowing his pants to fall on the floor.

 Seeing the vile made Cartmans bulge jump in excitement, and Kyle could practically hear him smirk when he walked up to him and straddled on of his large furry legs. Opening the vile and reaching to pump Erics loin in hopes of getting him even more excited, he closed his eyes and tipped back a bit of the dust that was held within.

 Gnome Dust. He was thankful for his newly close friendship with Tweek, since this allowed him to stay over at his house. He made an agreement with the gnomes one night, that he would provide them with his underwear if they leave tweek alone, and give him enough gnome dust to allow him to shrink atleast 2 times every week. Kyle had more underwear than tweek anyways, and it was a small price to pay inorder to fulfill his lovers kinks. Its not like Eric didn't reciprocate and indulge him in his own weirdness.

The tingling feeling started in his leg, and very quickly traveled up his body as he quickly popped down to a mere 2 inches tall. Eric picked him up and moaned out his parting words to Kyle.

 "Mmm my sweet, tiny little ginger snap. You are gonna fill me perfectly". A strong bubbly feeling filled Kyle by hearing those words, vibrating him to the core with how loud yet melodic they sounded to him. He closed his eyes tightly and he was hoisted into the whole on Erics fursuit.

 He took his time, gently placing Kyle's legs into his mouth first, humming at the taste and feel of the miniature boy moving and gently kicking against the inside of his mouth. He worked his tongue up the parting of his legs, swiping against the small bump he knew to be Kyle's millimeter dick. The tiny squeaking noises Kyle made almost caused Eric to prematurely climax, so he continued, slipping the rest of the red-heads body into his mouth. He rubbed the flat of his tongue against him lightly before opening his throat muscles and allowing himself to swallow up his lover, as if dry swallowing a sexy, moving pill.

 The entry of Cartmans throat was tight and warm, making Kyle moan and grit his teeth. This was always his least favorite part, along with the following tightness that was accompanied a pulling type sensation, as if it were sucking the air from his now pebble sized lungs. He felt a gradual opening approach below him, which he recognized as Cartmans stomach. He managed to push his arms out, along with his legs, using his shins and his hands to hold himself in place a bit longer, wiggling around as much as he could. Eric loved this, the squirming feeling right before the abrupt fullness of Kyle in his belly. The small man felt and heard a low vibration that was resonating through his lovers body, and he knew this was the cue to allow himself to plop down into his lovers stomach. It was warm and the fluids tingled at his skin, not so much he would say its burning, but it wasn't completely painless. You could say it was akin to the static feeling you get in your legs when you fall asleep, except less intense but more widespread.

 The feeling of his small lover boy finally entering his stomach was overwhelming, filling him with the warmest sensation he has ever felt. Even though they have done this twice before, the feeling was not something you can grow to be used to. The weight of Kyle's tiny body pushing down on his insides was the most beautifully foreign feeling he will every experience, and he couldn't describe it in words that would do it justice.

 Suddenly Cartman felt light massage-like rubbing coming from the inside of his tummy, and he knew this was a signal to get on with the second part of the "show". He reached below the bed, moving slowly as to not disturb the tiny man inside of him, and pulled out a air pump. It was a switch on, and a small stream of air whooshed out as he tested it. Eric prepared himself for what was to come next, gently removing his wolf head to grant him access to the torso part of his suit. He took it off and revealed his already large belly, slightly bloated already due to the fact he had his lover resting in there. He put the fur head back on and sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall, a perfect side view to the camera. He applied light strokes to his stomach to alert Kyle that the second stage, the small boys favorite part, was about to commence. He felt added movement bubble through his stomach and he smiled as he switched on the air machine, inserting the tip into his mouth, breathing though his nose and swallowing the bouts of air that was pushing its way into his mouth. His free hand reached below and stroked his member as he did this.

 The sudden allowance of more air made Kyle feel lightheaded, and he delighted in how quickly his lovers stomach doubled in size. He felt a rush of heat to his crotch as the realization of how truly sexy and out of the norm his current position was, and he couldn't help but to reach down and pleasure himself.

 "Oh god Eric, mmmmnn _Eric_ " Kyle moaned out. As the wall around him inflated, he was hit like a bus with the thought of how different inflation was from the inside view,and how much more he  _loved_  it. He felt occasional tightening coming from somewhere below him, deep within Erics body. He knew Eric must be coming close to reaching his release, so he let himself go wild, leaning up against the side of Erics swollen tummy, allowing himself to also be worked up to near climax, but holding off the orgasm so he could cum once out of his wolf-mans insides.

 The fullness of his stomach, the soft fur rubbing his crotch from his wolf suit, and the intense feeling of his little gingersnap rolling around in the deepest depths of him sent Eric into a tizzy, and his head swimmed his the most intense feeling of pleasure he had ever felt. He released his warm load all over his inflated belly, all the while a slew of expletives and repressed moans poured from his mouth. When he finally came down from the high of his orgasm, he smiled down at the mess he made, and rubbed his belly to alert to Kyle that it was time to come out. He sat up to his knees, leaning forward and waiting to feel movement creeping up his insides, meaning Kyle was working his way up Erics tube, and began to gag himself with his first two fingers. Flexing his stomach and diaphragm best he could, he worked with Kyle until he felt him creep up the lowest part of his throat. Eric opened his mouth and throat as much as possible, quickly removing his wolf head so he could help his lover come out of his mouth with ease.

 Kyle let himself fall from Erics mouth and into his large furry paw, sprawling himself out against the softness of it and looking up at his large lover through small, lustful eyes. He started to grope at himself out of desperation, and Eric completely melted at the sight of his completely undone lover.

 "You sure are a sexy little man, but I wouldn't mind seeing you in all your glory". Eric reached to the desk beside the bed, and tipped a bit of the powder onto the slick pad of one of his paws toes, and watched as Kyle seductively crawled over to it and lapped it up. Eric layed Kyle down on the bed and watched as his gingersnap regrew to his original size.

 In a swift movement, Kyle sat up and leaned forward, offering a mischievous grin. "Jesus Christ you look so good. Look at that big, swollen, over filled belly. Only thing better was seeing it fron an inside point of view". Kyle's words were punctuated by intense stokes against his engorged stomach, rubbing his already-drying cum all over the place. Kyle was still rubbing his own genitals at a rapid pace, and pushed Eric back with his free hand, straddling one of his soft, fuzzy legs, and hovering his dick over the large stomach.

"I'm gonna-  _oh shit_  - Eric! I'm close! So close" Kyle purred out, "I wanna see your -  _oh Jesus_ \- inflated belly covered in my - _mmmnnph_ \- cum!"

 Eric raised a paw up to Kyle's chest, rubbing lightly as Kyle neared orgasm. He watched in awe as he unleashed is sticky glaze all over his swollen belly, breathing heavily and hungrily rubbing the cum all over him. "That's a good little Ginger Snap. You like that don't you? My full, bloated belly?"

 Kyle smiled tiredly, still lust lidded as he leaned over him and took off his fur suits head. "You know I do, dumbass" he giggled into Erics mouth as he kissed him sloppily for a minute, rubbing and prodding at his stomach for a while longer. He then stood up off of the bed, walked to the camera and turned it off.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You burp as much of that air up as you can. I cannot _wait_  to watch this later." Kyle smiled and turned to Eric, offering him with a wink as he waltzed out of the room.


End file.
